Father and Son's Tragedy
by AniDrama-chan
Summary: Kid and his father's bond as a family is crumbling away. The fights they've been having just make things worse. But, once a tragedy happens that has effected many lives in Death City, including his father, will they both finally be together as a family and overcome this tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Yes, another story. I'm just full of inspiration right now! XD This is a sad story but with some happy moments inside. :) It's going to be about Lord Death and Kid. Please enjoy and follow/fav/review this story! :D :D :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Losing You**

"Father, when I was a child...why did you leave me alone at the manor...?" The reaper's son asked.

His father then turned around to see his son's eyes covered with his hair. His father then took a deep breath and sighed. Only to answer a part of the question.

"I know that I left you, Kiddo. But, the only reason I left you was my duties-" he got interrupted by his own son.

"You're lying, aren't you?! Tell me the truth so I could understand! I need to know more about our past, father!" Kid yelled.

"Kid, please calm down..." His father said as he felt a little hurt.

"I can't! I can't handle all of your lying, father! Please, I beg of you, tell me this! Am I your son or just a fa-" He suddenly got interrupted by his father.

"Son, all I've been trying to do is to control Death City so everything will be in peace! I know that you've been alone, but I have responsibilities, Kid!" The reaper raised his voice at his son.

Then, there was silence between them. Kid was trembling as he didn't say anything. Tears started to drip down as his father noticed his son's body shaking and trembling from what he had said. He regretted about what he said to his son, and it was his most hurtful thing to his son. The silence still kept on going as the young shinigami was still holding in the pain and sorrow within him. All he could do was just stand there as his father kept on watching him. Kid then wiped away all of the tears away from his face, but more tears came down. Then, his father broke the silence.

"K...Kid...?" He asked to make sure his son was alright.

"Just leave me alone." Kid said in a quavering voice as he turned around and started to run.

As he shut the door loudly, his father's mask morphed into a depressed or sad look as he saw his son run out of the room. He then sat on his lap as he looked at a picture of when Kid was just a little boy with him also. He knows that their own bond as a family is crumbling away into pieces of their memories. While Kid ran, he went to a hallway and sat down while his face has been covered by his knees as tears kept on falling. When he stood up, he went back to the manor as it began to rain. Liz and Patti were both wondering where their meister was. So, they asked everyone who knew Kid, but nobody knew where he went. The only person left was his father. When they entered the Death Room, Lord Death turned around and saw them.

"Oh, hello Liz and Patti." He greeted warmly.

"Hi, do you know where Kid has gone to?" Liz asked.

Once Lord Death heard his son's name, he went back into depression. Patti was giggling when she saw Lord Death's sudden change of emotions. Liz then went to Lord Death to see what's wrong.

"Lord Death, what's the matter?" Liz asked.

"Oh, it's nothing...It's just about Kid...that's all..." The reaper answered.

"Well, you can tell us about him. Don't worry." Liz tried to cheer him up.

Lord Death then sighed as he looked down at the picture with his son hugging him when he was so young.

"Kid and I are falling apart..." He said.

"What do you mean..?" Patti asked as she stopped laughing.

"Well, a while ago Kid came into the room. And I regretted about the things that I said to him. He was right..I never tell him everything..." He explained.

Then, Liz thanked him for the information and then went out of the room going back home checking to see if Kid was there. Meanwhile, Kid was looking out at the window as he saw the rain again. It reminded him of his past when he was little. Ever since the accident that had happened to him, he never saw his father saving him from all of that horrid torture until a week later. His father knew, but Kid never saw him no matter how much he hoped for his father to save him. Everything was all mixed up now. Does my father care? Does he love me? Can he ever see my life? Did he actually abandon me on purpose? Was I just a tool to him? Was I really a son to him when I was born? Can't I just end it all? Will our bond ever be fixed? All of these questions that went through his head over and over again can't be answered.

"Just let me hear your voice, father. I want you to answer everything..." Kid said as tears trickled down.

As he heard a knock on his door, he didn't open the room up. Liz and Patti knew that he was in his room. This was a powerful feeling that has taken over him. He doesn't feel like moving from that very spot as he put his head down.

"Kid?" Liz said.

"Please, just go away.." Kid replied.

As they both looked at each other, they both went downstairs. Kid doesn't ever want to be hurt like this ever again. He feels the bond between his father crumble as he could see all of the happy memories he used to have with his father. He sighed as the sky looked grey with little drops of water falling from the deep, endless sky. He couldn't see the laughing sun anymore. He just saw a picture that fell on the ground with a crack on the glass. A tear appeared on the glass as three more fell down. Liz and Patti were both having a conversation about their bond as a family.

"Patti, Kid's been up in his room for a long time. I guess the argument that happened between them was pretty effective..." Liz said as she looked down at her nails.

"But, what happened to them, sis? I don't get it. Ever since that accident or the problems that don't help them seem to be pulling them apart." Patti replied.

"I know, but, I'm pretty sure things will turn up soon enough...I think.." Liz said as her voice was quieter on the last part.

At night, Kid was sleeping as tears fell down while he was thinking about his father. While his father was sleeping, he was still hearing the words he said to his son. Their love as a family is not strong. Will they ever stay together?


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Hi guys! Thanks for supporting all of my stories and my confidence of being an author! ^^ So, this is chapter 2 of Father and Son's Tragedy! Plz follow/review/fav this story! I want to know what you think of my stories! :) Plz enjoy and have a great day! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Hurtful Laughter**

As Kid woke up, he got up and walked to the bathroom to wash up. He then splashed water on his face to wake him up completely. Then, the argument he had with his father yesterday went straight back to him. He then covered his face trying to not think about it. Then, he took off his clothes and took a shower. As he closed his eyes, it was a cold shower that he had. As he got out, he covered himself with a towel around the waist. He got out of the bathroom, and got out his clothes and changed. Meanwhile, Liz and Patti were both ready to go to the academy. As Kid went out from his room, he was silent once again. He went down the staircase as they both followed him. They don't want Kid to know that they know what's going on with him and his father. As they all walked to the academy, Maka and Soul were at the entrance waiting for them. Maka waved with a warm smile as Soul noticed Kid's depressed look.

"Hey Kid, why do you look so depressed?" Soul asked.

"Yeah...come to think of it...you weren't here at school ever since you went to visit your father..." Maka replied.

He then looked up at both of them and had a little grin.

"It's nothing. Everything's going to be okay so don't worry about me." Kid replied.

His grin was just an empty expression, it didn't mean anything. It was just for them to not be so worried about him. As he walked, Maka knew that he was hiding something. Something tells her that there's something hurtful within the depths of his heart. As he put his hand on top of his heart, a tear dropped down as he knew that laughter will just be painful. His own love for his father decreases everyday without any doubt or feeling, he could just feel it. When class started, Kid was just reading a book quietly and calmly between Liz and Patti. Liz was painting her nails while Patti was drawing giraffes. Then, when Stein appeared, he then said something to Kid.

"Kid, your father wants to talk to you right now." Stein said to Kid.

The young shinigami's eyes widened when he heard his father's name. As everyone looked at him, his eyes were covered with his hair once again. He sighed as he walked out of the classroom. He kept on thinking about one question. Am I his son, or just a type of tool to imitate humans? As he had a little thought, he looked up at the entrance to the death room. As he opened the door, his father turned around to see his son very depressed. As Kid looked up at his father, he sighed as he had a little grin.

"Hello, father.." Kid said calmly.

When his father saw in his son's eyes, he knows that there was a painful feeling within his poor son.

"Kid, I know that you've been depressed lately and I'm sorry I didn't save you earlier than that..." His father apologized.

"Father... I know that you care but-" Kid got interrupted.

"Son, I know I said all of those rude things during the last few days, I know that our bond as a family is just fading away..." His father said.

"Dad, all of those things that you've said made me confused and hurt... Tell me the truth dad, am I actually your son, or just a type of being trying to imitate humans?" Kid said as he looked up.

No answer. The young shinigami's father was speechless to that question. He doesn't even know anymore ever since their bond was breaking apart. He then looked at Kid as he noticed that his own son's heart was etched in love that has been shattered. He can tell because all of those expressions were all fakes and that all of his happiness seems to be taken away by each happy expression. It was hurtful to his son. Then, Kid began to have tears falling from his face. His pain was too strong to hold in. He had to let it all out sometime.

"Kid..." His father said as his mask morphed into a sad look.

As Kid covered his face, he wiped away the tears that kept on falling while he fell on his knees. His father was patting his back, but it didn't help him. As Kid opened his eyes, he then looked down at the ground. A few drops of tears fell down on his hand as he looked calm. Then, his father saw Liz and Patti behind the entrance to the room. Liz and Patti both had frowns as they continued to see how things were going. As Kid looked up, he then said something to his father.

"It's okay dad. I just had a little breakdown. Sorry that you had to see that..." Kid said as he stood up.

"Kid, are you sure you're okay?" The reaper asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Bye, dad." Kid replied as he walked out of the room.

Liz and Patti ran away from the entrance of the room when they saw Kid walking to the door. When classes were over, Maka and Soul noticed Kid's depressed look again. Maka could feel his sorrow under the depths of his heart. He then was walking outside as he waved goodbye. Maka then turned to Liz and Patti and then sighed.

"What's wrong with Kid?" Maka asked.

"His bond with his father is fading away. It seems like they're not getting along lately..." Liz answered.

As Kid went home, he then opened up the door to the manor as Liz and Patti tried to catch up with him. When Liz and Patti looked at each other, they both followed Kid inside as they both walked around once they got in. Kid then went upstairs as they both went to their room. He suddenly coughed as he covered his mouth with his hand. His cough became a little more violent as it continued. When it stopped, he noticed the blood that came out of him. As he sighed, he then wiped away the blood from his mouth and then washed his hands. Then, he suddenly coughed again as he could taste blood in his mouth. He then went inside the bathroom as he kept on coughing violently. When it was all over, he then took a shower and then changed clothes. He needed to rest as he sat on his bed. As he sighed he then rested just to see if things will be better. Hopefully that will make him feel better.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE ONE OR MORE BRUTAL SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**P.S. - Please review/follow/fav this story! I'll appreciate it! ^^**

**That's all I have to say. :3**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Life or Death?**

As Kid woke up, he then washed up the rest of the blood from yesterday and splashed water on his face to wake him up. It was a cloudy day yet once again that had led down from the sky. He then sighed as he changed his clothes. Then, he opened the door slowly as the door creaked. He then went down the staircase. He then did his morning preparations so everything would be perfect before he left. A few minutes later, he opened the door and went to Shibusen. Later on, as Liz and Patti woke up, they both got dressed and went downstairs to see a note that Kid had left for them. As Liz picked up the note, Patti was trying to see the note also.

-Note-

Dear Liz and Patti,

I'm going to go to school a little early since I have some business to attend to.  
Just do the things that you guys do every morning and come to school when we usually come.

Death the Kid

-End of Note-

As Kid was walking, he then coughed again but ignored it. He then continued to walk as he coughed again but the cough was more violent than yesterday. He then ignored the cough again and started to run. His cough got even worse as he continued on and on. Red splatters dropped on the ground. When he finally made it to Shibusen, his eyesight became a little blurry. The young shinigami suddenly saw blood everywhere for a moment then back to normal. As he covered his face, he then looked up to see that everything was back to normal. He then sighed as he went into the academy. All the fights he had with his father are just making things worse. He then opened the entrance to the death room a little to see his father looking at a picture of both of them while Spirit was looking at the young shinigami's father. As Kid started to frown, he felt sorry for his father, but Kid doesn't want to talk to his father or else they'll be more torn apart. He suddenly remembered all the fights and disagreements they had over the last few weeks. All of them were so sad and heartbreaking. He doesn't really care for symmetry for now, right now he cares about the bond of him and his father. He kept on looking at his father as a tear dropped down.

"Father..." the reaper's son said quietly.

As he closed the door quietly, he then walked around as he got bored. Suddenly, he stopped as he suddenly imagined a nightmare about everything that he cares about. His eyes widen as he coughed violently while he could see red splatters of blood. He then covered his mouth as he continued to cough. As he fell on his knees, he kept on seeing the nightmare continue on and on. As he closed his eyes, all he could see was black. When he opened his eyes, it was all over. He then noticed that his hands were both covered with blood. Tears kept on falling down as the blood mixed with tears. Is he really okay? He doesn't know why he's crying anymore. But, if he continues to fight with his father or even anyone. Even when he smiles, it will hurt him more and more each time. As he stood up, he staggered a bit while he continued to walk around the school until class starts. When Liz and Patti came to school, Liz asked Maka and Soul where Kid was. But they didn't know at all.

"Then, where could he be..?" Liz asked herself.

"I haven't seen Kid this morning at all. I wonder where he could be.." Maka said as she was wondering.

Soul turned around to see Kid walking and noticed a little bit of red on the young shinigami's hands. Liz and Patti looked up to see the same thing Soul saw. As they walked to him, he stopped and looked up. They noticed a little bit of blood on his mouth as he wiped it away.

"Kid, what happened?" Patti asked curiously.

"It's nothing. So don't worry, I'll be fine." Kid answered.

Maka still feels like something's wrong with him. He's been acting differently like he's been hiding something away from them. As the bell rang, class has started. Soul had his head down because he's so bored. Maka then tapped on Soul's shoulder and asked him something about Kid.

"Kid's been acting weird lately. I'm kinda worried about him, Soul. Is he really alright?" Maka whispered.

"I don't know. So he's acting a little different. But, if you're really that worried, then just go and see if he's alright." Soul replied.

Maka agreed. Hours later, Kid suddenly saw the nightmare again as the two weapons looked to see if he was alright.

"Kid?" Liz asked to see if he was alright.

He then covered his face as he continued to see that horrid thought. Maka looked at Kid as Liz and Patti put their hands on his back. After an hour, it was over. He doesn't know what's wrong with him today. That was the third time he had that thought. Classes were finally over, Kid kept on thinking about one thing. Should I live, or die? He kept on thinking. The nightmare that he kept on seeing was about his friends and his father. All he could see were them suffering, crying, feeling like this was a cruel world. His father and himself were both teared apart. Their bond was gone. He was suffering as he could only see blood everywhere. He saw his father crumbling away into little pieces as he tried to reach to his father. His own world is now crumbling away. The last part he saw was himself covered in wounds and blood. Trying to end it all, everything turned into a bright light. Kid then shook his head to snap out of it as he walked further ahead. He covered his face as tears fell as he fell to his knees.

"Make it stop..." He said in a quavering voice.

Liz and Patti ran to him to see if he was okay while Maka followed them also. Liz and Patti tried to comfort him, but it didn't stop his nightmare. It didn't help as they both had a little frown.

"Kid...what's wrong? Please...we can't see you like this.." Liz begged.

"Just make it all stop...!" Kid replied to Liz.

She didn't understand what Kid said. She doesn't know what's he talking about at all. As they kept on trying to cheer him up, he then stood up when he had enough. As he ran to the manor. As he opened the door, Liz, Patti, and Maka ran as they opened the door also. He was in his room trying to end it all. He'll know that things will just get worse. As he knew what to do, he grabbed a thick rope and tied it up to the ceiling and around his neck. The things he has been through these last few weeks... Maybe even months... He doesn't want anyone or himself to suffer anymore. If he'll just be erased from this world, everyone will be happy. Kid kept on thinking about that thought as tears fell down. He then said his last few goodbyes before doing this.

"I'll miss you guys..." He said as he smiled while tears fell down.

As he choked on the rope, blood came down from his neck as he became a little more pale. He didn't have his smile anymore as Liz and Patti banged on the door as they yelled out his name. The blood that covered his hand had been covered with more crimson colors from him. The rope was covered with blood, as he fell to the ground, the door was opened as the three girls' eyes widen filled with tears. Maka covered her mouth as tears kept on falling. There was a moment of silence as tears kept on falling down. But, they all broke the silence.

"KID!" They all screamed out tearfully.

As they ran to him, Maka shook Kid as she said his name repeatedly. No answer. They didn't know if he was still alive or not. As Maka put him on her back, Liz and Patti were curious about what she was doing.

"Maka, w-what are you doing..?" Liz asked.

"We have to take him to the professor to see if he's still alive...!" Maka answered as she started to run.

The sisters agreed as they followed her. Their hearts were beating fast from their speed they're going at and the fright of losing their dear friend. When they opened the door to the death room, Stein, Spirit, and Kid's father were in there.

"Professor Stein!" Maka cried.

They all looked at Maka, her father noticed the tears that fell down.

"What's the matter, Maka?" Stein asked.

Then, Maka showed them Kid. Stein noticed the blood and the marks on his neck. He then checked Kid's pulse to see if he was alive. Lord Death suddenly had tears falling down. He couldn't see his own son like this.

"How did this happen?!" Stein asked.

"K-Kid...tried to...d-do..s-su-suicide..!" Liz cried out tearfully.

"Well, at least he's lucky to be alive...I could still feel his heart beating." Stein said.

Then, Stein carried Kid bridal style as he put him on one of the beds in the dispensary. His own father took his own mask to see that he looked like Kid. Except the Lines of Sanzu were all connected. Tears kept on falling as he kept on shaking. Stein took off Kid's coat leaving the white shirt under it. His clothes were covered in blood as he lays unconscious. Liz and Patti were hugging each other as they looked at Kid.

'He looks so peaceful...like he was already...' Maka thought as she suddenly shook her head.

"No, he can't be dead...keep it together Maka..." She said to herself.

When it was night, Lord Death came into the dispensary as he grabbed Kid's hand. With his mask off, tears dropped on his son's bloody hand.

"I'm sorry...K-Kid..." His father said tearfully.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**And so the tragedy begins... :o**


End file.
